


On an Ordinary Day

by Alithea



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Batgirl - Freeform, Birds of Prey (comic) - Freeform, Black Canary - Freeform, F/F, Huntress - Freeform, Lady Shiva - Freeform, Oracle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Shiva returns to Gotham and the Black Canary is going to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On an Ordinary Day

The man was hung by his feet from the rafters, his hand bound behind his back, and except for a few bruises beginning to appear on his face there was every indication that his torture had just begun. That was untrue however, because his torture was just coming to an end. Most would have found the cleanliness and lack of blood odd for a torture scene, but then again, most did not know Lady Shiva.

She stood in the only pool of light filtering into the warehouse, the silver moonlight paling her complexion and casting shadows about her eyes. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her head was slightly tilted as she watched the man stop convulsing from the most recent line of questioning. She arched an eyebrow when he had the nerve to utter a guttural and empty threat. Stepping over to him she whispered carefully into his ear and then resumed her position in the single point of paled light.

Torture was a means to an end. She wanted information and this man had given her a reason to test a new technique that she was finding rather useful.

Not a single drop of blood spilled. Barely a hair out of place on the man's head, and the bruises he had were from when Shiva had apprehended him. Everything else the man was enduring was internal, and the bruises and wounds from her work would not appear for quite some time. There was a grace in the technique, a lesson in control, which she felt she needed to relearn. Sometimes her anger caused her to react without thought, and it was her goal to always have control, though, even in a fury, she was generally cognizant of every move she made.

Impatient with waiting Shiva stepped back over to the man and whispered something else into his ear. His eyes widened, as much as was possible, and at last he muttered something. It was exactly what she needed to know, and with a few quick motions she disposed of him, leaving him dangling from the raters.

Shiva stepped passed the single point of light and into the darkness where her coat was folded neatly over a chair. She picked up her jacket and quickly put it on, stepping out of the warehouse and into the chilly night air.

Upon reflection the woman did not really enjoy torturing people. It was often necessary to perform such tactics to get what she wanted, but there was something lacking in tying someone up and slowly inflicting pain to illicit a response, or check for truthfulness. Combat was a more fulfilling and enlightening vein of study, but she supposed in the end all studies were valid. All lessons brought one closer to deeper wisdom.

Her dark eyes looked at the moon hanging low in the sky. A Cheshire smile mocking the world with a dull brilliance amid the glow of city lights. She had been sure once she had the information she needed her decision would be clear, but she hesitated. It was not something she was used to feeling. It was something for the weak, and she was not weak. Caution too, while wise, seemed an inappropriate thing to settle in her at that moment.

She nodded and made up her mind.

It was time for her to go back to Gotham, but not to fulfill a promise she had made. No, that would have to wait for another time. She had to return so that she might discover the truth of a matter, and what the man in the warehouse had told her was as good an excuse as any to go after it. She did have business to attend to after all, and for her there was no trouble in combining work with more personal matters, at least, not in that instance.

*******  
"'What I wouldn't give for a Snickers."

There are certain things in life one expects from someone like Helena Bertinelli, known also as the Huntress, and surprisingly enough, that was not one of them. I swear I could almost hear her grinning over the communicator as I heard her speak those words. I wanted to reply but I was preoccupied with the cup of leftover ramen I had taken along for what was turning into a very tedious stake out.

"Are you... eating soup," Helena's voice chirped through the communicator, with a twinge of envy.

I put the Styrofoam cup on the cold surface of the roof I was on and picked up my binoculars. Holding them to my eyes I searched for the position where Huntress was supposed to be, and then gingerly picked up the cup and wiggled it just slightly in my hand. If my ears weren't deceiving me I think her stomach actually growled.

"I'd share, but there isn't much left. Why didn't you eat before you left," I asked with a smirk.

There was a moment of silence followed by a low mumbling and then, "I'm sure you're aware how little money superheroes make, and living in Gotham on a substitute teacher's pay isn't exactly..." She sighed heavily, "Look, I just didn't have time to eat."

My smile widened. "Maybe when we finish we can go for a bite."

"I...um..."

If she says she has a date I'm going to scream.

It isn't that I dislike Helena, I just-

Okay, I don't like her, her life style, or her methods of crime fighting, despite that fact that she has helped pull me out of one hell of a desperate situation, and on more than one occasion. I just haven't been up to trusting her completely yet. And it doesn't help that the woman has more dates than a dried fruit store...

Yeah, I'm disappointed by that analogy too.

"I have a da -"

"Ladies, while I do think it's wonderful that you are actually speaking to one another," Oracle's voice cut in crisply, "Don't you think you should be watching the warehouse instead of each other?"

I'm not sure how she does it, but Barbara has her timing down to a science. I suppose this comes from learning under the Batman's wings. Of course, it could also be that she knows the both of us fairly well, even if Helena is not really her favorite person either. Oracle seems to see things in people that others simply can not fathom. Sometimes I really wonder what it was she saw in me. Not that I was pathetic, but I was, well... bruised perhaps.

I shifted my gaze back over the top of the building. Nothing was happening. There wasn't the faintest glimmer of wrong doing in sight, but moments like that seem to be when something like-

A gun shot rang out from the warehouse, sharply followed by a long and very loud scream, and then machine guns.

"Huntress, I think that's our cue," I said quickly as I leapt from my spot on the roof, shot off the grappling gun, swung out, and conveniently landed on the roof of the warehouse in question. "Oracle, forgive me if I'm wrong-"

"I'm checking it out Canary. Don't barge in until you have a better idea of what's going on down there."

"If you say so."

From the top of the roof I found a way into the building without bringing any attention to myself. There seemed to be a clamor of activity and a lot of arguing.

"What did I tell you about firing your guns?"

The voice was very angry and female, and followed by a guttural sound I recognized as someone being stabbed.

Why is the violence always so dark?

What is the purpose of killing a subordinate so quickly?

It was sloppy and very-

High heels clicked away from the scene.

A female villain wearing stilettos... I truly wish to applaud the originality, if she's wearing black leather, or vinyl I'll be sure to mention something aloud to her. Not that my choice of crime fighting wear isn't...questionable. But I'll retain the excuse that I'm carrying on a long standing family tradition with this costume. Okay... I'll admit the leotard and fishnet stockings could use an upgrade, but you can't beat this outfit for mobility, even if it does tend to make me hate winter.

"Canary, do you see anything," Huntress asked quickly.

"Not really... There seems to be some inner tension going on though. Where...Where are you?"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and was lucky enough not to knock my partner into the very large crates that were across from me.

"Huntress, Canary!"

Nice timing Barbara.

She continued, "Get out of that warehouse as fast as you can and come back the tower!"

"Why-"

"You don't really have enough time for me to explain it to you Dinah. Get out of there now!"

I didn't need to be told a third time. Huntress and I were barely out of the building and near some form of cover when the place erupted into a billowing wall of flames. I've exchanged a few close-call-glances with Helena but nothing has compared to the one we exchanged that night. It took us both a moment before we found our breath and left for the tower.

******

"So how did you know the building was going to explode," Huntress's voice echoed out as she riffled through the mini-fridge. "Did someone eat the left over Chinese?"

I try not to chuckle when Barbara quirked an eyebrow at me. I just shrugged back at her.

The red head in the wheel chair next to me is a marvel. She used to be Batgirl before a bullet put her in that wheelchair, but I don't think there is a force on the planet that could make Barbara Gordon stop being a crime fighter. The expression on her face becomes more concerned, and when Helena finally steps over to hear the explanation that I know Barbara is waiting to give I can't help but think things have gotten a little more complicated than just a gun smuggling operation.

"I received a call," Barbara stated and then added, "It was a communication forwarded from the Gotham P.D. but it was definitely meant for us."

"Okay, so it was a tip about the explosion?" I ask, growing hungry as the smell of reheated leftovers began to fill the room. I knew Helena would find something in the fridge.

"Why don't I play it for you?"

And she does and all I can think is that I really don't need my life to become this complicated again. The voice of the caller is Lady Shiva. Her message is cryptic but clear in her warning. Normally I would wonder how she knew our stakeout was going to go south, but the answer is really easy. She's back in town and if I know her, and I know her pretty well, she's here on business.

Barbara is looking at me, and in her blue eyes I can feel her concern. She doesn't think Shiva's interest in me as a potential apprentice will lead to anything good. I agree with her, but all I can be is careful, and I tell her so.

She sighs, and I have to wonder if I am just imagining other things behind it.

Oracle gives Huntress and me what other information she has found so far. We take it and leave to investigate.

Ever get the feeling that your luck has run out and you are steps away from making choices and acting in ways that will totally affect every other aspect of your life from that point on? That the fires of Fate are quickly approaching and there isn't much you can do to quell them?

Okay, maybe it's just me then.

******

The rooftops of Gotham could tell thousands of untold stories. From such heights much could be seen and much had occurred. The rooftops of many cities told similar stories, but in Gotham there was something just a little darker in the tales it held. There were more pale points of light, icily dancing about the whole of the city. Haunted places used for activities that were nothing nice and forever stained with blood.

Lady Shiva traveled carefully along the rooftops noting all that had changed since she had last been in the city. The last time she was there she had challenged a young bat and lost. She did not accept loss well and she had vowed to return and finish what had been started there. Take the bat's life, rip the wings, and reinstate her rank among the world's best fighters.

She had worked the whole of her life to achieve greatness in combat. She traveled a spiritual path of blood and sweat, fueled by a hunger to know more. To learn and strengthen what she already had. There were few teachers left in the world she felt she could learn from. It was time, she had discovered, to start accepting students. There was only one, so far as she could gather, that was worthy of that honor, and that honor had been refused.

As she moved towards her first stop for the evening Shiva made careful steps to avoid the eyes of the young bat who had bested her. Now was not the time for such things. Her purpose in that city was beyond regaining honor, and it was far beyond enticing a student towards her teachings. She had a job to do and a question she wished to ask. With the answer to that question she would know what move to make next.

She had made the call to warn the Black Canary from the airport and shortly thereafter she saw the glow of the impressive explosion. The red orange glow of the fire lapped up along the black velvet of the night in an attempt to melt the cool and icy shine of the moon above. It was a rather beautiful sight and she found herself smiling, grinning in anticipation of reaching her goal. The yearning to see if another fire would make attempts to melt would had, for so long, lain cold.

With exceptional grace and care Lady Shiva slipped into the open window of a supposedly abandoned building. Inside the structure bustled with life as fourth rate henchmen moved boxes about. The assassin's dark eyes watched the movement carefully for what was only half a second and then moved with ease to her next location in the building.

There was soft arguing among two of the more senior henchmen and she listened carefully to the information they had unknowingly offered up before stepping out from her spot and silently snapping their necks and moving on again.

It was quite easy to get where she eventually wanted to be, moving like a shadow towards her intended target. She wondered if the little bird would be able to put things together quickly enough to try and stop her from completing her task. It was a possibility, but it was more likely that the woman and her allies of heroes would find it a little more difficult to find the information she already had. The weakness of those heroes was their unfortunate lines, invisible marks drawn across the sands of fate that could not be crossed. Shiva's lines were thin, easily looked over, often erased.

Movement behind the door she was about to open slowed her purpose.

She paused, fully aware of her surroundings. The woman she was after spoke in indifferent and maniacal tones to someone else. There was a sound, which was faint and barely recognizable. It was a voice, but it was muffled by something, a gag perhaps.

Shiva narrowed her eyes as a slight wave a familiarity struck her. It should not have been possible, and it was slightly disappointing if it were true. She shook her head and with astute nonchalant poise turned the handle of the door and quickly moved inside.

It took less than five minutes to have all the occupants, save the woman in costume tied to a chair, unconscious or dead on the floor.

She stood over the body of the woman she had heard speaking, but she was not actually the one she was looking for. She looked back towards the costumed woman in the chair, recognizing her from previous events and smirked at the horrified and yet angry look on the woman's face.

"I am not here for you." Shiva said softly, brushing back her short dark hair from her face.

She moved behind the chair and removed the gag from the woman's mouth.

"Are you always this careless?" Shiva did not wait for an answer stating, "That is all the help you get from me, Huntress."

Quickly, Shiva grabbed the woman she had heard speaking and left the building. She doubted it would take much more than a few choice words to get the information she required from the woman. She would have to be quick though. It was probably only a matter of minutes before the Huntress freed herself completely. In retrospect the woman probably did not require her assistance at all, but for whatever reasons, at that moment, Lady Shiva was feeling rather generous.

*****

The facts I've gathered so far:

The woman I'm looking for is known as The Mistress. Can I tell you all now, that that is the stupidest villain name I've heard since Catman? I mean really… The Mistress? Of course it would explain the heels.

This woman is supposed to be meeting her client to sell off a giant load of weapons and incendiary devices.

Huntress was captured by one of her lackeys at another location, and that would be slightly amusing except that Shiva showed up, laid major smack down and then left the scene with one of the bad guys in tow. Oh, and she also left behind her usual path of dead and severely injured henchmen.

Oracle is freaking out.

And now, to top the night's events my communicator is going completely static, except for the occasional moments when the local Mexican radio station chimes in with mariachi music.

It's been lovely, let me tell you.

Currently I'm skulking about in a warehouse jam packed with crates and various boxes. I have a feeling if I looked inside one I could start my own private army. Much like the previous stake out not much is going on that is out of the ordinary. Oh sure, men in black are wheeling around crate loads of illegal weapons but that's still pretty normal arms dealing behavior.

Up in the office of the warehouse there is a light on and I can see the shadows of two figures moving around. One of them is a woman, wearing stiletto heals, and the other looks to be the head henchman. The woman and the henchman are arguing. Well, okay, the woman is yelling and the silhouette of the henchman is cowering in fear.

Nice happy criminal family there.

Looking around I decide to relocate myself so that I can hear what the woman is yelling about. I'm guessing it probably has to do with the mess at the other site where Huntress was captured.

As I move I notice that the communicator has gone completely dead and this worries me. There are only a few technologies around that can jam the signal, and usually there is at least static. As far as I know Barbara has not been having any computer problems, so what's causing the jam?

Rounding a corner of boxes I'm met with two startled henchmen. They're easy enough to quietly disarm and knock unconscious.

Something doesn't feel right.

I can still hear the argument and it really doesn't sound like a show being put on for my amusement. There must be something else going on in this-

My eyes go wide when I see the bodies of henchmen littering the ground. I bend down and check the nearest to me, still breathing, although shallowly. As I move along, getting closer and closer to the office, I become aware that I am being watched, and closely.

Just below the office and I can hear more of what is going on. Someone is stiffing the villainess on her cash and the henchman is trying to apologize for the bungles. A gun goes off and the office door opens. The henchman stumbles out of the office and falls to the ground as a think pool of blood collects around him.

Such unnecessary waste…it's unbelievable.

The stiletto wearing woman steps out with the smoking gun still in her hand. She appears to be ready to bark a command but before that can happen there is a blur of motion and she's gone. Seeing as the whole operation is completely compromised I decide to run up the stairs, but it's too late because the woman is dead. Her neck twisted back in an inhuman configuration.

It had to have been Shiva.

Sirens cry out in the distance and that's my cue to leave this sorry warehouse behind.

I move quickly towards the rooftops and from there I start to make my way back towards the clock tower. The communicator has gone back to static with the occasional radio interruption. Two rooftops from where I am heading I'm stopped in my tracks when I come face to face with Lady Shiva.

Well, this is exactly what I don't need. There before me is the world's top assassin, and I don't know what she wants, but no good can come from this. I'm in about the best defensive position I can manage with Shiva, though Lord knows...she can definitely take me in a fight.

Should I be worried that she's as cool and collected as a cucumber?

Probably.

Her eyes narrow slightly as if she senses something else going on, but I'm not sure I can afford to let my guard down around her.

"Do you not think it a bit unwise to immediately set yourself up to challenge me?" She asks it in her usual tone, and with slight disappointment.

"Oh I dunno...considering your vow never to return to Gotham except to challenge Batgirl to a rematch, I think this is the wisest position I can take."

She arches an eyebrow. "If I were in town to challenge Batgirl...I would not be speaking here with you."

Okay...so she has a point.

"It would be wise, Su Jerk Lai, if you paid better attention to your surroundings."

"What?" And that's when I notice the movement coming up behind me, but it's too late because-

I can hear Oracle speaking my name through pulses of static as my eyes blink open. I'm in a bit of a haze from the hit on the head. I wave off Oracle's concern even though I have no idea where I am, or even what she's asking me, and then the signal goes dead.

Realization sets in and I focus on my surroundings. I'm on a bed, and thankfully I'm not tied down, because what I really need to do is relive that mess with Savant.

I huff and slowly sit up. I shake my head and then notice Shiva sitting across from me in a chair, arms folded over her chest.

Is that disapproval I see?

Yup...that's what that is.

"You take too many risks, Dinah." She says slowly, and I can't think of a time when she has ever called me by my first name. She continues, "One should always be aware of her surroundings and not just what is in front of her."

"Thank you for the crime fighting lesson. Where are we?"

"My place."

Joy of joys... But I'm a bit confused. Shiva doesn't work with henchmen, and I could have sworn the woman she was sent here to assassinate was already taken care of.

"Who-"

"They were servants of the person who hired me." Her eyes narrow, "Which is a betrayal and an insult I shall not lightly forgive."

My eyes go wide at the mention of them in the past tense.

"Do not worry. I did not kill them. I left them in a safe place for your police to locate." She grins and was that a chuckle? "One or two may be lacking the use of their limbs for a while though."

I shake my head and look around the room. It's very plain....simple, but that shouldn't surprise me. Shiva isn't exactly a frills type of girl. No frills, and yet within the stark simplicity there is an elegance, a flow in the space that chills as it warms. I shake myself from my thoughts and decide to get to the bottom of this, what ever it is.

"Shiva, what are you doing here? I appreciate the rescue, but you'll have to forgive me if your sudden appearance isn't exactly welcomed."

"It is understandable that you would not trust my intentions considering the way the evening has gone. I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"Regarding your declining my offer to become my apprentice…"

Oh good, this should be pleasant. I thought we had worked this out at Sensei's funeral, and then over dinner and drinks (way too many drinks, I might add). I wait patiently for her to continue.

"Are you attracted to me?"

I try to internalize my initial reaction to stare at her like she's just grown wings, and to sputter anything she might take offense to. But, can I say, right now, for the record: What the hell?

I have to give her an answer, and now that I think about it I know where this question is coming from, that dinner before we went our separate ways again.

She is attractive. I suppose… maybe… on some level... But Shiva will not accept a maybe or some other type of half given answer.

I've been going through a lot lately and well... I sigh.

There is nothing worse than knowing an answer but being afraid to admit it. If only because it opens up a whole can of worms I would swear I'm not ready for...but when is anyone ever ready?

"Yes." I'm so glad I got that out of my mouth and managed to stop before I added an "a bit".

"I see."

Shiva gets out of her chair and walks towards the door.

"You may leave when you like, little bird."

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yes." She continues out the door.

I spring to my feet before it occurs to me that it might not be a good idea and fall over.

"When I said you might leave when you like, I meant as soon as you felt well enough." Shiva said entering again and helping me to the bed. And this is about when we linger near each other a little too long. We did it before just after the funeral, during brief moments when we were pursuing Cheshire, and the long flight.

The feeling that lingers about me when I look in her eyes at moments like this it reminds me of...well... it reminds me.

"I didn't decline your offer-" I begin but she stops me.

"I know why you declined my offer. You are afraid of the power such teachings would give you. You are not sure you could use that knowledge without stepping over...certain lines."

There's this look in her eyes I'm very uncertain of and she looks away quickly standing once more.

"Take care of yourself, Dinah. I'd hate to take you off my list of top fighters."

And she really is gone, and I'm very, very confused.

*****  
Sandra Woosan, known to the world as Lady Shiva, understood from a young age that in order to fulfill her promise and become a master fighter, a master assassin, she would have to deny herself many things. She never got greedy in regards to possessions. She never really sought affection. Her down falls were always her pride and her honor, which she went to great lengths to uphold. She went to great lengths to ensure and show the world that she was indeed what everyone proclaimed her to be.

She knew much about combat. She knew much about the things that made the world dark. The unwise would make the presumption that Lady Shiva did not, and could not, possibly know affection. Such assumptions were completely incorrect, but lessons of life had taught her many things, and one of the greatest and hardest was that one must choose.

She had made her choices long ago, and because of them, any love, however brief the pleasure, came at a high price. It came in loss and losing. It came from knowing that some attractions should not be pursued. And with the Black Canary's answer Lady Shiva knew what her choices were. She chose quickly, and she did not understand why, when she never doubted or regretted anything, that she should feel uncertain. She wanted to change her mind and see how far she could take things. She wanted and normally she would not hesitate to just take.

She could not afford this weakness.

As she moved back through the city to the airport she became aware of someone following her. She listened to the movement.

It was not a young bat.

It was not a hunter.

Her eyes narrowed and she stepped carefully aside to avoid the foolish attack from a little bird.

The blonde superhero stumbled past her and then quickly turned around to face her. The stance taken was familiar form. Shiva watched and then slid out of the way again to avoid Black Canary's next move. Contact was made, however briefly, and while normally the woman would use such an act of suicide to unleash her fury at the insult, she instead shook her head and moved to push the woman back a few steps.

She folded her arms over her chest and allowed the bird a chance to catch her breath.

"What is it that you think you are doing?" She asked.

"I am a superhero, Shiva; you just murdered about twenty people tonight. Do you think I'm just going to let you waltz out of this city?" Within the woman's tone there was something else that could not quite be heard.

Shiva smirked and allowed Black Canary to make another attempt. When it was rebuffed she went on the offensive knowing that through combat all that could not be said aloud would slip into her opponent's movements and choices. Canary was quite exact and formidable, to a point, but she was being careless in areas which told the assassin that the blonde did not actually wish to harm, or arrest her. Morally and consciously she was sure that Dinah was convincing herself that she had to arrest her, but surface convictions never got one very far.

"Do you actually think you will defeat me?"

Black Canary scowled and replied, "Not very likely, but at least I'll have tried."

Shiva blinked and was uncertain if the blonde had just winked. She took in a breath as the fight continued. It felt like a sparring match from her younger days. There was no intent to hurt from either side really, just to teach. It was a dance, and it had been a while since the assassin had moved in such a rhythm.

What are you trying to teach me? Shiva thought. I already know the answer to this lesson, the way this dance ends, and I can not risk this.

Twisting in the canary's grip Shiva used her leverage to spin the woman around in her arms, holding her from behind.

"I think you have just lost."

"Not a chance."

Her feet were swiped out from under her and Shiva fell to the ground. The two tussled until Black Canary had Shiva pinned beneath her.

"You confuse the hell out of me, you know that." The little bird said her blue eyes fixed on those of her aggravated foe. "Why ask a question and leave when the answer is given?"

With a smirk the assassin used one of her lesser known techniques to reverse their roles. Even though it was a small workout her heart pounded. She gritted her teeth and said, "We are not ready to pay the price or heed the lesson."

"What lesson?"

"This one." Lady Shiva said and kissed the blonde on the lips, long, hard, and deeply. She pulled back and blinked catching herself fall to weakness, but before she could do anything else Black Canary quickly pulled her back down taking the assassin's lips again.

*********  
The Huntress, Helena Bertinelli, was perched precariously on the edge of a building watching her partner duke it out with the world's top assassin. She was ready to spring in and lend Black Canary a hand, but as she continued to watch it became increasingly evident that Dinah Lance did not need her help. She was also quite sure that if she interrupted what was now going on she would be in a fair amount of trouble.

Her main concern, aside from Dinah's safety, was Oracle. She wasn't sure what she was going to report yet. Barbara was not likely to take the news of what was going on very well.

She let out a deep breath and set her binoculars aside. Within seconds Batgirl landed right next to her. Helena looked the young woman over and smirked.

"Oracle said Black Canary might need some help."

The new Batgirl's face was completely covered. Even her eyes were hidden and so Helena was not sure how to broach the subject. She merely shrugged and handed her binoculars over to the young woman and waited for a reaction.

"Whoa!"

"Um, yeah…" Huntress shrugged.

"I mean we probably shouldn't…but then it is…so…um-"

Another sigh escaped Helena's lips. "I don't think she's in any danger."

"No," Batgirl began, tilting her head slightly. "No, I should say not. Hmm…very interesting."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… I owe Wonder Woman twenty dollars."

Huntress blinked her mouth slightly agape.

"What?"

"Nothing", Huntress shook her head. "Why don't you head out? I'll inform Oracle, and… make sure things don't get out of hand over there."

Batgirl nodded and quickly leapt away.

"Dinah, I hope you know what you're doing."

***********

I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.

There are about a million reasons why what I've been doing for the passed few hours is completely wrong.

How the hell does Batman handle this kind of thing?

We moved. We sort of had to or risk giving everyone in Gotham a free show, and I don't want to think about the members of the JSA and JLA coming across a video on the internet. I'd never hear the end of it, plus, then I would have to make good on my word and pay Wonder Woman twenty dollars…

Don't ask. It's just better if you don't ask.

The room is simple, plain, and elegant, or at least it was until Shiva and I got back to it. Now it's more of a simple mess. I'm utterly exhausted, but too tired to sleep, too tired to do anything except lay in this bed in the arms of a killer, an assassin. I once told Shiva I would shake her hand except that it had too much blood on it. That there was hardly enough she can do to get rid of that stain and now I can't help but wonder if I've tainted my self.

It's ridiculous really, because I have no regrets. I just don't know what the next step is. I don't know what it is we have. I just know that she's remarkable and I shut my eyes every time she kisses me, leaving soft trails, or painfully pleasurable bruises down the length of my body. Her touch is soft and it becomes so easy to forget that at those hands so many have died. She whispers warnings in my ear, softly spoken lessons that are torturous but necessary. We have to come to an understanding. We have to pay the price.

Prices wait in lectures from Oracle, from remarks I'll get from Helena, and from that look Ollie will get on his face if he ever finds out. Eventually everyone finds out… Superheroes have no real private lives, especially when it comes to things like this. No matter how hidden, the secrets are always revealed. Like our identities, no matter how hard we hide ourselves, behind masks, and capes, someone always learns the truth. Someone always finds a way inside and the lesson is that once you let people inside that's when they can hurt you the most. It isn't just the possibility of being betrayed, no, there are a million different ways someone can hurt you.

Shiva has her arms wrapped around me and her right hand is tracing patterns across my hips, dipping down to my stomach. If I were capable of moving I would turn around and kiss her. My body has had all it can take though, and I have to wonder if she is, perhaps, more than a little disappointed about that.

"Dinah?"

"Yes."

"Are you still going to try and arrest me?" I can feel her grinning against my ear.

"Probably, are you going to keep killing people?"

"Probably."

"Shiva-"

"Sandra." She interrupts swiftly, lightly.

"Sandra…" The syllables linger on my tongue, a secret, a gift.

"The names we are given, and the names we give ourselves, will only ever partially define us." She pauses and adds, "We have much to discuss."

I nod and shut my eyes. I want to apologize. I want to stay awake, but I can not. So I drift off to sleep, lost in the madness of the evening. Unsure of what comes next, because it seems futile to try and imagine it, futile to try and fully grasp the consequences or ask the questions that need asking.

There are no surprises in the morning, because she has left. I knew she would and if I were slightly more jaded I would say that what happened last night was just a way for her to get out of the city without worrying about me arresting her. That isn't how she works though.

It takes me about twenty minutes to convince myself to get out of bed. The communicator is mysteriously operational again and that I find a bit odd. Oracle is calling out my name and I can tell by her tone that she knows something.

Sorry, Barbara. I'm disappointing you, I know but… I'm afraid I can't let this go.

On the night stand there are two pieces of paper. One is folded in the shape of a bird and on the other in elegant form there is:舞蹈

A grin tugs at my lips and I nod. No one is going to understand why I am doing this. I'm sure there are plenty who would like to stop me, but ever since I left the JLA and Ollie, I've known that I have to find my own way. It will be a long journey that I hope will lead me back to stay along with Oracle, but this section of the journey, this length of the road I must travel alone. Figure out what I will do, and learn what truth there is in this…the remains of such deep kisses, the bruises of an unmeant battle…this dance.

End


End file.
